


The Fruit Thief

by Threadmage



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, GISHWHES, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threadmage/pseuds/Threadmage
Summary: If you don't know what GISHWHES is, this may be read without context. I never made a comic before, but try to enjoy it, anyway!





	The Fruit Thief

Here is my attempt at making a funny little comic with which to annoy Neil Gaiman on twitter this GISHWHES season. After a while, I became convinced that I was really two different people in these photos. Ah, brains are stupid.


End file.
